Life
by taylaymartinay
Summary: the cullens are returning to forks after 150 years. thing have changed and so have people. A little bit of The Mini's sequel in there too.


"So where to first?" Edward asked because We were heading to forks after 150 years. Nothing much changed, of course. Carlisle and Esme were still doing the same things they were doing 150 years ago. Carlisle was still a doctor and esme was still taking care of the family. They were riding in an ivory colored Skits which was a new car nowadays. Emmett and Rosalie were riding in separate cars, or in Emmett's case a motorcycle,(Emmett's new fascination), Rosalie drove a Mars which was another new car. Jasper drove an old red Volvo and Alice had somehow figured out how to keep her old yellow Porsche running.

"The reservation of course!" Nessie shouted excitedly. She was desperate to see Jacob all this time of not seeing each other. They talked on the phone but there wasn't much time so we never heard what was new.

"Esme says we have to go to the house first, sorry." of course Edward read her mind. Since Nessie had been going to school she had gotten in the habit of calling us by our names, but we didn't really mind.

Since we left we got a few new members of our family. The first was Maggie. When Carlisle met her she was dying of leukemia and she was only eight years old and we were told she had no chance of survival. Rosalie had seen her while visiting Carlisle and begged him to change her. Rosalie didn't care about the treaty. After Maggie became a vampire she had to go through a lot of therapy sort of stuff while trying not to kill humans. She was really upset about being away from her family. We all had shared our stories of loosing our families to make her feel better. After a while she was adopted my Rosalie and Emmett. She was riding with Rosalie now.

"Can you hear him Eddie?" Nessie asked using her special name for Edward.

"No I can't hear Jacob yet." Edward said warily. After a minute he said "If you're so bored, Ness listen to some music." she rolled her eyes.

20 years after Maggie came, a vampire named Stephan had come. He was bitten when he was 94 years old and had wondered on his own since, but he came to our family and we welcomed him with open arms.

Maggie would start school in third grade and pretend to fail fifth so she would have to redo it and we'd stay longer. Stephan would buy and sell businesses bringing in more money, but he'd always stay anonymous. He pretended to be Carlisle's father.

We passed the sign that said: WELCOME TO FORKS.

Everyone clapped and cheered. We all loved Forks except Maggie and Stephan who had not had the experiences we had there.

At school I was Bella Hale the Hale twins little sister. Edward and Nessie were pretending to be brother and sister. Maggie was another child Carlisle and esme had adopted.

After an hour of listening to Edward fighting with Nessie's thoughts and Emmett and jasper betting on things we Finally made it to the garage of our old house. We all gathered together in the living room. Everyone was silent. some were remembering and some trying to imagine the things that had gone on in this house.

The silence was broken by Maggie "So this was where you were born Nessie?" In her cute eight year old voice.

Ness nodded then said "But, I cant remember it much. Can we hurry so we can go?" she begged

So for Nessie's sake we went as fast as we could taking the white cloths off of everything and dusting things off and making sure everything worked. soon we were back in our cars heading to the reservation. As we were in the reservation we noticed a game of soccer in a field. When I zoomed in I saw Jacob, and old woman, and old man, and Seth and some other people who I had never seen before.

I looked at Edward and Nessie

As soon as the car stopped the game did and everyone looked at us, some probably smelling us. I could hear some growling and some shushing. Nessie jumped out immediately and ran to Jacob. We got out and followed at human pace.

"Jacob!" she said as he swung her around. She came up to his chest now. "Nessie!"

Seth was ecstatic as he came to hug us. He looked exactly the same.

I noticed some of the wolves were missing like Sam, Paul, jarred, Leah and quill.

"I notice some of the wolves aren't here." I said but as soon as I breathed in I smelled something I have never smelled in my life it was extremely sweet. I didn't know how to describe it. I smelled something else too, something that was a little familiar to the wolves, but different.

Before Seth answered I had to ask "What it that smell?" Edward looked at me "it's a witch," he said taking my hand "And a child of the moon."

He held my hand tight and I knew he was making sure I wouldn't hunt whoever it was. he also looked for jasper. Although jasper had gotten better at controlling himself around people we were both still adjusting.

"it's…my imprint." Seth said cautiously

"Its ok Seth," Edward said "We will make sure no one hurts her."

Seth nodded and walked away. I stepped closer to Edward so that if it overcame me he could grab me quickly, even though I knew I would be able to stop myself.

When I looked at the old man and woman and zoomed in real close I saw that they were not only an old couple, The woman was Leah! Leah had finally imprinted and she was growing old with him.

Seth came back exactly 43 seconds later holding hands with a girl. She had brown eyes and her hair came to just below her shoulders. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of shorts with holes in them. On her neck she wore a golden chain but whatever was on it I couldn't see because it went into her shirt.

The only kind of makeup she wore was foundation and underneath, which could only be seen by eyes like ours, were bruises and cuts and gashes and old scars.

I took a quick breath in and said "Hi I'm Bella."

"Hi," she had a very cheery voice and a British accent . "I'm April."

"Edward," Edward said shaking her hand and still holding my other one. "I'm sorry to sound rude, but does being a real werewolf give those scars?"

"yes. Every full moon. Its not rude, don't worry."

"But, you're a witch?" I asked before I could help myself

She smiled a very sweet smile "Yes, I am and I'm fully trained too."

"You have to be trained to be a witch?" before she could answer Esme came up and starting talking to her about the wedding she had had in the summer.

I pulled Edward over to the side by his hand "So she's a real werewolf?"

He nodded "But, she's not from this time."

I gasped "What do you mean?"

"She was a potion maker where she was from and one of her potions blew up and sent to this time. The future. She was very upset and missed her friends and family. Seth made up for some of the sadness."

"That sounds terrible."

Edward nodded.

NessiePOV

"Jacob!" I screamed as I ran into his arms. I came up to his chest now.

"Nessie!"

When Jacob let go he took my hand and said "come on there's something I want to show you."

He pulled me over to the side of the field. "Remember Leah?"

"Yes, a little, why?" why would he show me that?

We stopped where there was an old man and an old woman sitting in sun bathing chairs. Both had wrinkly skin and grey or white hair. The woman was wearing sun glasses, so I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

Jacob got up real close to the old woman and poked her on the shoulder. She sat straight up and yelled "Jacob!" and with the force of a twenty year old she smacked him on the shoulder.

Jacob was almost rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard.

"S-sorry Leah it was irresistible!"

I realized that second why her face expression was so familiar to me. It was Leah! I bent down to her eye level. She looked at me, then a disgusted look came across her face as she realized who I was.

"Eew would somebody please get the little blood sucker out of my face!" I rolled my eyes

Jacob became serious "don't call her that, Leah." she wasn't listening she had already laid back down in her chair and was quiet. The man next to her rolled his eyes. He pointed at me then pointed at himself and put up two thumbs. He was trying to tell us he didn't mind us.

After wondering around and meeting the new wolfs and imprints Jake pulled her into the forest "Where are we going now?" I asked excitedly

"Just for a walk." he said. we didn't talk for a while. it was nice just walking with a friend and knowing you're enjoying each other's company.

Finally Jacob stopped in a beautiful field that overlooked (A/N does overlooked sound right?) a snowcapped mountain

"Wow." I breathed looking at everything. The trees, the field, the flowers, and the mountain.

Jacob took both my hands he moved his head down slowly toward mine waiting to see if I would move back. It was the best kiss ever it wasn't completely deep but it wasn't a peck either. When we separated neither of us could say anything. Then I just realized "Jake! My dad will hear your thoughts!"

He just smiled "Why do you think I took you this far?"

"What about Alice?" that wiped the smile off his face "Maybe she didn't see." he said

"Come on lets go back; my parents will be worried." Jacob rolled his eyes which made me smile


End file.
